herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero Factory Secret Mission 5: Mirror World
Hero Factory Secret Mission 5: Mirror World is the fifth Hero Factory book of the Secret Mission series and written by Greg Farshtey. It was going to be released on May 1, 2013, however the release date was moved early to April 30, 2013 (confirmed on Amazon.com). Back cover A sabotaged experiment threatens to destroy all of Hero Factory. Stormer, Bulk, Furno, and Breez expect to give up their lives, but instead they wake up in another world--a world without Hero Factory. In this dark, mirror world, they find there are no Heroes, and any act of heroism is against the law. This terrifying new world is ruled by Von Nebula, Speeda Demon, and more villains than the Heroes can count. Worse still, this universe also has swarms of robot-controlling brains ... but these have a thirst for destruction. Now, it's up to a handful of Heroes and a world of villains to stop the brains before they destroy both worlds. Timeline -To be written- Summary -To be written- Characters Heroes *Breez *Furno *Bulk *Stormer Villains *Brains *Karter (Deceased) *Unnamed crimson robot *Core Hunter (Mentioned only) *Speeda Demon (Mentioned only) Others *Perjast Mirror World *Alternate Brains *Alternate Von Nebula *Alternate Black Phantom *Alternate Speeda Demon *Alternate Core Hunter *Alternate Voltix *Alternate Thornraxx *Alternate Toxic Reapa (Presumed deceased) *Alternate Splitface *Alternate Jawblade *Alternate XT4 *Alternate Legion of Darkness (Mentioned only) *Alternate Furno *Alternate Stormer *Alternate Stringer *Alternate Akiyama Makuro, maker of Mirror World's Amelium cylinder *Jolters *A female L-22 robot *A L-23 robot *Alternate Von Nebula's inner circle *Alternate Core Hunter's hired army *Alternate Splitface's gang of thieves *An unnamed bribed Citadel guard *Unknown groups of Citadel guards & bounty hunters *An unnamed ex-prisoner *An unnamed thief *An unnamed robot with his box of tools stolen by the unnamed thief *An unnamed ticket seller with the security pouch of credits stolen by Alternate Splitface and his gang of thieves then the Alpha Team Locations Main world *Hero Factory **Hero Factory testing center **Repair bay *Villain Storage Facility **Visiting area *Unknown far-off frontier world with acid seas Mirror world *The Citadel **Cell block ***Prison repair bay **Makuro's deep underground cell **Lab Sector **Meeting room *An unknown region of the far northern part of the galaxy, that accept the hunted Alternate Heroes *An unknown location with a safe house *An abandoned building, about a short distance from the Citadel *An abandoned warehouse where the Hero Factory once stood *Von Nebula City (Formerly known as Makuhero City) *Von Nebula Stadium *Von Nebula University, VNU Sector 1 *Various of destruction booths *Central communications console *An unknown area with a waterfront outside of the Citadel Vehicles, weapons, & objects Main world *A scrambler unit (Operated and used by Perjast) *A solid-light hologram generator (Operated and used by Karter) *A micro communicator (Secretly used by Karter) Mirror world *Sky cycles (Operated and owned by Jolters) *Jet cycles (Operated and owned by Alternate Splitface and his gang of thieves) *A speedboat (Borrowed and operated by the Main World's Alpha Team) *Sky sleds (Operated by the Mirror World's Alpha Team and other Heroes) *Electro-staff (Used by Jolters) *"I-I", ion-insulation material *A lab pass (Formerly owned by Alternate Core Hunter) *An Alpha Team communicator (Borrowed and used by Alternate Furno) Both worlds *Amelium cylinder, used to prevent generators from melting a hole down to the core of a planet *Histotron, a machine used to download data of historical events onto the robot's computer brain, however using it too long and trying to learn too fast will cause damage to the internal processors *Speeda Demon's Nitro Rocket Motorbike *Black Hole Orb Staff, in the Mirror World, Alternate Von Nebula attempted to incorporated the power of the staff into his body, but only to have something gone terribly wrong with this Trivia *A preview of two pages from this book, was shown at the end of Robot Rampage book. *Shortly after the release of Robot Rampage, Amazon.com gave an extended preview/sneak preview of the book, though only certain countries can view them. *The Alternate Brains in the Mirror World have wings, are capable of shooting concentrated mental energy, and are larger than their Main World counterpart. *Alternate Furno was created either before or shortly after Alternate Von Ness/Von Nebula betrayed Hero Factory. *To avoid confusion with the conversations between the Main World's Alpha Team and the Mirror World's Alpha Team; the Mirror World's Heroes used their first names while the Main World's Heroes used their last names. *It is presumed the Alternate Alpha Team (Alternate Furno, Alternate Stormer, and Stringer) are not upgraded to their 2.0 forms. *It is also presumed on page 129, that Alternate Akiyama Makuro is going to rebuild Hero Factory after dismantling the Citadel. Category:2013 Category:Mirror World Category:Secret Mission Series